


Partners

by Cupilcopter



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupilcopter/pseuds/Cupilcopter
Summary: The excitement of a heist sets events in motion for Arnold and Bugsy. ( One-shot for the moment, safe for all audiences but there is a smooch or two )(( BIG THANKS to appelsiinilight / sinnadone for the prompt! I was already writing the latter half of this and their post-heist prompt was too perfect, all credit for that idea absolutely goes to them! ))
Relationships: Arnold Markdown/Bugsy Pugsler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> I should preface this by saying that this is to go along with an actual art prompt, which I'll be posting at some point, too, and linking both together. 
> 
> I do realise that there are folks who don't enjoy this ship or the characters- I would ask that you keep it respectful and kind in the comments, if you choose to leave any or interact! I respect all opinions on the matter. I just want to keep my spaces as peaceful as possible. I realise that canon vs. fanon differs quite a lot for these two, and of course I only endorse healthy and happy real-life relationships! <3 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

  
Bugsy twirled Arnold as the rising sounds of the orchestra filled the room, ending in an elegant and well-practiced dip. Arnold laughed a little despite himself as Bugsy winked, lifting him ever so slightly off his feet on the return. 

  
The mission had been simple: get in, retrieve the priceless jewel being auctioned off, swap it out for a fake- the usual fare. Nothing too flashy on this one, but that was alright with them. It was a nice excuse to party, and far more relaxing than storming a town and taking it over. This wasn't their first time, and it certainly wouldn't be their last. 

  
The auction itself was being held, as they often were, foolishly in plain sight at a gala. Bugsy enjoyed these sorts of missions. If he were to be honest with himself, the weeks of planning ahead in their shared apartment were one of his favourite pasttimes; Arnold was obsessive over details, and it was almost like a game to pore over blueprints together and bicker over which secret phrases made sense and which minions to have do what, because quite frankly, they all shared one brain cell and they didn't do it willingly. 

  
It was one of the simple pleasures in Bugsy's life to witness Arnold's compulsive strategising unfold, and of course, someone had to keep him in check and make sure he was actually taking breaks every now and again. He had, on more occasions than he could count now, ended up having to drape a blanket over his partner, fast asleep at the table and too stubborn to have left his work.   
Bugsy's forte was the social aspect of each mission; who could be charmed into letting a little detail or two slip without realising it, who in attendance would be the biggest threat and how they could be persuaded, or in a worst-case scenario, neutralised. Brute force was all well and good, but the greatest satisfaction for him was in manipulating a situation to his advantage without even having to break out the epithets, or a sweat.

After so many sleepless nights of planning, the party was much-needed, and resplendent. The security was more relaxed than they were accustomed to, but no one was going to complain- they didn't want or need a challenge, not after Redwood Run. An easy triumph was needed for morale. 

  
Arnold and Bugsy were mid-waltz when one of the servers caught their eye. The telltale hand gesture could easily have been missed. 

  
Bugsy looked to Arnold, who smiled back knowingly. "Another one for the books, darling," he leaned in to whisper in Bugsy's ear, planting a soft kiss on his cheek in the process. 

The song ended and everyone uncoupled, many dispersing to go mingle. Bugsy found the waiter in question and took a drink from the tray she was carrying. "Ah, thanks."

  
"We have more wine selections in the back," she piped cheerfully. The mission had been a success, then. 

  
" _And we didn't even have to go into combat. Perfection_ ," Bugsy smirked. "I expect no less from you all."

  
"Should we initiate the exit plan, boss?"

  
"Go on. Remember, one at a time or they'll suspect something. Oh, and," he slipped some money into the underling's hand, as if awarding a tip. "Have a bit of fun tonight. Expect us back at HQ... later. I have some business to attend to first, and it wouldn't look right if we left before the other guests." 

  
"Right!" She winked, something he wasn't used to seeing when they all had their visors on. "Good luck, boss."

  
Bugsy could feel heat creeping into his face. He gave a dismissive wave.  
She tried to stifle a giggle and sauntered away. Bugsy turned, searching the room for his partner. He'd been there a moment ago.

Arnold stood just outside. He leaned against the balcony of the grand ballroom, catching a breath of fresh night air, as was his tradition after a dance or two. The crowds and the noise were just a little too much for him, as much as he could absolutely spend every moment waltzing with his companion. Parties like this felt like a frivolity to him, but, he had to admit he loved the music, and he cherished the time he could spend with Bugsy, simply _being._

  
Bugsy, of course, being the more social of the two, fit in more easily, having grown up in environments like this- his parents had dragged him to every party they possible could. At least, until he'd jettisoned the entire lifestyle to pursue his own. Arnold, well, hadn't, not after his father had passed. The upperclass world wasn't entirely his cup of tea- he could only take so much of false niceties and forced socialising. Give him a book and a cup of tea instead any day. He kept to himself, careful with the inheritance he'd accrued- perhaps too careful, but care was in his nature just as intrinsically as strategy and control. He'd very much worked his hands to the bone to claim his place in villainy; something he never let himself forget. And then, so had Bugsy. For everything that Arnold had fought through, Bugsy had had his own battles along the way, too. Perhaps that was why they understood one another so well; they'd both had to claw their way to where they were, whether through caring for loved ones or being cut off by them for being different. 

"We did it," Bugsy broke the silence as he leaned beside him. 

  
"Of course we did." Arnold smirked. 

  
He felt a blush sneaking up as he admired just how handsomely Bugsy wore a tuxedo. His usual white cravat had been exchanged for a crimson one, giving him a refined air that was only made stronger by the swell of the orchestra from inside and the glimmer of the city and the party lights. Arnold adjusted his own emerald tie, feeling a bit self-conscious. Bugsy was always so handsome. He felt rather boring in comparison. As if reading his thoughts, the larger man reached out and gently tucked his chin. 

  
"You look stunning," he said. Arnold's heart fluttered a little at the compliment. He wasn't used to Bugsy talking like this around their fellows; they both usually tried to play up their little mean act. He was always so sweet when it was just the two of them, and all the pretenses of villainy could be cast aside.

  
Everyone else was inside, or had already left- even with the massive doors and windows open, perhaps there was no harm in it. Fraternization wasn't against the rules. It had always been more for keeping up intimidating appearances than anything else, but that grew tedious. After all, their relationship wasn't exactly a secret.

  
Arnold smiled shyly. "You look pretty incredible, yourself." 

It had been a strange few years. From the moment that they had crossed paths, Arnold had been taken with his fellow Blaster. He had never known quite how to approach the subject and so he had been tremendously relieved when it was Bugsy who casually asked him out to dinner one day.  
It had been the night before their first big heist, the one that had ended up skyrocketing them both to dual promotion to Captains. It wasn't terribly long after that, that they'd found themselves successfully raiding their way to Vice Principals. They'd never thought about fighting for only one to go up without the other-- so, Vice Principals they had remained. And that first date had been lovely.  


Arnold sighed peacefully, waves of nostalgia washing over him as they stood, looking out over the balcony at the dazzling view of Sweet Jazz City sprawled out below, now quieter in the hush of evening. 

"Four years," Bugsy broke the silence, his voice soft. Arnold looked over at him, and the hand now on his.

  
"It's gone by so fast," Arnold agreed, giving his companion's hand a squeeze. 

  
"We're... quite the team, wouldn't you say?" 

  
Arnold felt a twinge in his stomach. His tone was different. He turned to meet his eyes, searching for some sort of clue. 

  
"Y-yes." Arnold swallowed with difficulty. His mouth was so terribly dry all of a sudden. "We're a force to be reckoned with."

  
What was he trying to say? Was he finally going to vie for promotion without him? 

  
Arnold tried to scrutinise him, but there was no sign of coldness, nothing distant in his voice.  


  
"Arnold, I've spent so much of my life wandering aimlessly, always needing something bigger, better. But I've found that ever since I met you, that's begun to change." Bugsy had righted himself from the balcony ledge and stood facing him, his complexion rosier even than usual.  
Arnold felt his heart skip a little at the sight of that cute, upturned nose turning pink. It was one of his greatest weaknesses, and the tell that Bugsy was getting worked up. 

"I've come to realise that the only thing I actually want in this world is to be by your side. I don't want to move on in this game without you. It wouldn't mean anything if you weren't with me every step of the way, moving up, too. I know that in the past... I know I've made mistakes. I want to do right by you. I don't want to run anymore."

It had certainly been a point of contention between them, neither could deny that. Professional villainy was, indeed, a vicious career path, but this was an unspoken agreement between everyone who pursued it. Betrayal was part of the game, wasn't it? After Redwood Run, though, there had been so much tension- at least initially. Of course, they always forgave each other, but this time had been different, somehow. Neither wanted that to happen again. They'd promised. They weren't meant to- in fact, infighting was an integral part of being a Banzai Blaster, but they had wearied of it. There was something about being actually arrested that brought the reality of the situation crashing down. 

  
Bugsy's face had grown so flushed that Arnold was sure he would burst if he didn't calm down. Arnold offered a reassuring smile.

  


"It's alright, darling. I feel the same. I'm not going to leave your side, you _know_ that-" He stopped short as Bugsy interjected.

  
"Will you be my partner in crime for life?" Bugsy dropped to one knee. " _Arnold, will you marry me_?" 

  
The words had spilled out so suddenly, he'd scarcely had time to process them, or the glittering black and white band being held out to him. 

  
His breath snagged on its way out. Everything felt suddenly very far away, and painfully silent. 

  
Bugsy's eyes grew wide and fearful as the seconds passed. Arnold tried to swallow. He reached out to take his partner's hands; the foreign shape of the ring in the palm of the left one made him jolt. He focused instead on their warmth, the weight of his fingertips wrapped around them. He let the comfort of them draw courage out. 

"...Of _course_ I will." 

  
Bugsy grinned. Arnold threw his arms around him, and felt himself being lifted into the air. The wind rustled through his hair as they spun around, the lights of the city sparkling, blurry.   
He was still hoisted skyward when they met in a kiss. When he finally touched the ground again, the soft weight of his companion's arms around him acted as an anchor against the reeling in his head.   


  
From somewhere in the distance, he could swear he heard a triumphant whoop from a familiar voice, followed by another yelling "I TOLD you he'd say yes! Pay up!" But he couldn't tell where it had come from. 

He stood as tall as he could manage and pressed their foreheads together gingerly. 

  
There was still so much ahead of them. Rising in the ranks, complete domination, the sky was the limit; but above all else, they had each other, and that was more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Sorry in advance for EXPOSITION CITY! This was the one of the first things I wrote about them, and so I sort of rushed to cram in as many initial headcanons as possible and felt odd editing too many of them out later, in case I never posted more. I would love to do some more deep-diving on their actual characters, but a little happy fluff has been needed lately, and so here it is. <3  
> I also apologise for the lack of a real heist story! I can only say I was abhorrently lazy and wanted to get on with the proposal scene, which is all it started as before I had a prompt to give it a real lead-up scenario. 
> 
> (( Edit: I did change a couple of bits about the headcanon backstory for these two; I didn't really like the way that I had it before and I wanted to make it more clear that they both come from a rich background in my mind- Arnold is just careful with money, as his character is built on that in canon to comedic degree! I hope this clears up my thoughts a bit and also makes it a bit clearer in reading. ^__^ )) 
> 
> There is also SO MUCH SILLY FLUFF and I know it's not canon but I adore these two and I just want to imagine that they're good to each other. ...Sometimes, at least.  
> I really am enamored with the idea of them not being as terrible as they seem, perhaps only to justify liking them so much. I know they're written to be irritating, but HEY WHEN YOU HAVE A TYPE AMIRITE?
> 
> In all seriousness, though, I like to imagine that they play up the villain act heavily when doing villainous things, but are a lot milder and perhaps even sweet when no one is looking or meanness isn't expected. Giovanni plays it up a lot, so it stands to reason that most if not all Banzai Blasters do. It's professional villainy, after all!  
> Anyway, if you did manage to sit through it all, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts- I am not very good at replying in a timely fashion, but know that your time is appreciated!


End file.
